Die Another Day
by HunterChild
Summary: oneshot, baseada na musica Die Another Day. Draco está sendo punido por uma suposta traição. Aonde isso o levará? Dark!


O jovem loiro caminhava apressado pelo corredor sombrio de pedra. Fora violentamente acordado naquela manhã. Odiava ser acordado daquela maneira. Coincidentemente, isso sempre acontecia quando era convocado para justificar suas falhas. O que sempre terminava com ele se debatendo no chão sujo e gelado de uma das masmorras, sob o olhar dos outros.

Mais tarde, jogou-se na cama,todos os nervos ainda com vestígios da dor que sofrera apenas minutos antes. A cada dia era alguém diferente que lhe deixava os nervos em frangalhos, mas ainda mantendo sua sanidade dolorosamente intacta. E naquele dia fora Lúcio Malfoy quem o fizera se ajoelhar no chão, antes de finalmente se deixar arrastar pelo turbilhão de dor.

Não fora naquele dia. Talvez fosse morto em outro dia. Mas não fora no dia que se escoava lentamente. Mas um dia sua morte chegaria. Afinal, vive-se um dia para morrer em outro dia, não? Se havia algo que era inexorável, era a morte. Mas ele só a receberia quando Voldemort considerasse sua traição paga. O que, conhecendo o bruxo, poderia levar anos.

Anos em que pagaria. E talvez, no fim desses anos, ele já nem se lembrasse mais o que fizera para ter algo para pagar.

Draco Alexander Malfoy fora considerado traidor ao se recusar matar quem lhe fora ordenado. Ele hesitara, abaixara a varinha, e deixara que outro Comensal fizesse o serviço.

E por isso, em um padrão de dias que ele ainda não conseguira determinar, ele era chamado para uma das masmorras, para receber sua penitência.

Foi arrancado de seu torpor quando batidas violentas se fizeram ouvir. Era o seu turno de vigiar os prisioneiros. Tratava-se mais de conter os dementadores do que de vigiar os prisioneiros.

Em alguns momentos, tinha ímpetos de implorar que um dos dementadores o beijasse. Mas a idéia de vagar por aí o aterrorizava. Como alguém conseguia viver sem a própria alma? Sendo apenas uma concha vazia? Sendo apenas corpo e mente, sem espírito?

Um arrepio o percorreu. Detestava quando devaneava. Pensava no que não queria, em conseqüências que temia, e as imagens vívidas invadiam sua mente. Imagens cheias de sangue, gritos e corpos se debatendo. Imagens de pessoas vagando, os olhos vazios, sem emoção alguma, sem saber nada sobre quem um dia haviam sido.

Em uma ocasião, o haviam forçado a presenciar um Beijo. Fora a coisa mais nefasta que vira em toda a sua existência. Era um prisioneiro qualquer. Mas ele se lembrava perfeitamente dos olhos se enchendo de pavor quando o dementador se aproximara lentamente. E então o prisioneiro tentara fugir, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto, os olhos agora inundados de pavor e desespero.

E então o dementador o abraçara. O corpo se debatendo furiosa e inutilmente e então amolecendo, toda a resistência dissipada. E então o dementador o largara, deixando-o cair no chão. Os olhos agora vazios, as lágrimas ainda em seu rosto. E os olhos castanhos sem vida haviam encontrado os seus horrorizados.

Ele tivera pesadelos por semanas. As cenas voltando à sua mente, distorcidas, com ele no lugar do prisioneiro. Não se importava com quanta dor lhe seria infligida antes que o matassem, mas implorava em silêncio para que não o submetessem ao Beijo.

Um dos prisioneiros gritou. Aparentemente, uma mulher. O grito agudo ecoou pelas paredes de pedra. Provavelmente, era uma recém capturada, ainda não ensandecida pela presença dos dementadores. Provavelmente cheia de lembranças felizes e esperanças. Ele quase riu. Não havia espaço para aquilo naquele lugar. Havia espaço apenas para monstros e loucura. Para dor e angústia. Para sofrimento e morte. O resto fora banido daquele espaço.

Sem perceber, escorregara para o chão limoso, as costas apoiadas na parede úmida. O frio do chão e da parede penetrava até os ossos.

Outro grito se fez ouvir. A razão pela qual apenas os de escalões mais baixos ou os que estavam sendo punidos eram mandados para vigiar os prisioneiros era clara. As masmorras eram um verdadeiro inferno. Nelas, os prisioneiros reviam as suas piores lembranças e pesadelos. O tormento chegava a ponto de os prisioneiros implorarem pelo beijo.

Ele duvidava que seu pai tivesse sido mandando para as masmorras. Sempre tão solícito, querendo provar sua lealdade. Chegava a ser nauseante a forma como Lúcio Malfoy praticamente rastejava aos pés de seu senhor.

E pensar que um dia ele fizera o mesmo. O que acontecera? Nem ele sabia. Sabia apenas que um dia quisera sair, deixar de fazer o que fazia, e não o haviam deixado. Por algum tempo, ele conseguira manter isso oculto. Mas quando falhara, fora impiedosamente chamado de traidor.

Ele se encolheu ainda mais. Um dementador parara na cela mais próxima, e o frio que tal criatura carregava ao seu redor se somara ao frio que vinha das paredes e do chão.

-Malfoy! Traga o prisioneiro da cela 9!

Ele se ergueu penosamente, se escorando na parede enquanto o fazia, os dedos insensíveis de frio. Mas ele não tremia. Embora o quisesse fazer, de alguma forma se tornara insensível às intempéries.

-E traga um dementador com você!

Como se isso não fosse óbvio. Os prisioneiros não saíam da presença de seus carcereiros. Em alguns casos, a presença daquelas criaturas hediondas fazia com que o infeliz indivíduo confessasse coisas que não sabia. Mas que sempre eram baseadas em verdades. Tudo o que eles tinham de fazer era peneirar o que era fato e o que era fruto de ilusões induzidas.

Caso o prisioneiro se mostrasse resistente aos dementadores, a Cruciatus era aplicada neles. O que ele achava desumanamente sádico. Mas até onde os que ali estavam podiam ser considerados humanos?

Quando era aplicada, a Cruciatus era mantida até que o alvo atingisse o limiar da sanidade. E então o alvo era arrastado de volta para o território sano. E então era empurrado de novo até as fronteiras. E então trazido de volta. Até que revelasse o que era desejado e então era recompensado com a morte ou com um beijo.

Observou impassível enquanto o homem, que tampara os ouvidos com as palmas das mãos, e balançava a cabeça enquanto gemia. Uma lembrança indesejada lhe aflorou à mente.

_-Mas por quê os homens de capuz fazem os outros gritarem?- um garoto de cinco anos perguntava, ofegante, quase correndo para acompanhar o pai._

_-Para que eles contem segredos.- foi a resposta. Uma bengala batia no chão._

_-Não é melhor uma Penseira?_

_-Quando se pode usar dor? Não seja tolo, Draco._

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, afastando a lembrança. O homem à sua frente agora estava de joelhos no chão, ainda cobrindo as orelhas, e gritando. Que lembranças aquele homem teria? Talvez tivesse visto a família ser brutalmente assassinada? Ou apenas algum trauma trazido à tona?

Só queria que aquilo tudo acabasse. Só queria voltar a seu quarto e dormir. Apenas dormir. Era mais que visível que o homem só estava sendo torturado por sadismo.

Era freqüente, na falta de outros passatempos, que prisioneiros fossem torturados pelo mero deleite que seus gritos causavam nos seus espectadores. Apostas corriam. O que era apostado? Quanto tempo o prisioneiro duraria. Ou quanto demoraria até que ele ficasse tão rouco que sua voz sairia em um fio quebradiço.

Os gritos ecoavam em sua mente. Tão parecidos com os seus. O que o tornava diferente daqueles que eram torturados e mortos a cada dia? Era nisso que pensava a cada dia que era forçado a presenciar uma tortura.

Quanto tempo demoraria até que ele fosse morto? De certa forma, ele ansiava pela morte.

Para ele, a morte era apenas um vazio decadente e eterno. Não se _vivia_ na morte. Não havia nada. Absolutamente nada. Era um sono do qual não se acordava. Um sono sem sonhos e pesadelos.

Enquanto conduzia o prisioneiro trêmulo e ofegante de volta às masmorras, teve de resistir à tentação de dizer ao homem pálido que após algumas vezes, ele se tornaria quase que tolerante à dor. Era como se a dor fosse apenas um reflexo, e não uma sensação propriamente dita. Mas os gritos ainda assim vinham. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Era como se os nervos estivessem constantemente anestesiados.

Finalmente seu turno terminara. Voltou rapidamente para seu quarto. Sequer foi até as cozinhas, onde elfos aterrorizados cozinhavam desesperadamente. Não sentia mais fome. Nem se lembrava quando tomara a sua última refeição.

Olhou-se no espelho. Olheiras profundas marcavam os olhos encovados, que agora eram prata oxidada. As vestes negras, feitas sob medida, agora mal ficavam em seu corpo. Podia-se dizer que ele era a decadência encarnada.

Deixou-se cair na cama, emaranhando-se nos lençóis gastos. Há muito não se cobria com lençóis de pura seda ou algodão egípcio. Há muito não sonhava.

Seu sono foi cheio de... Escuridão. Não houve sonhos. Sequer sabia se ainda seria capaz de sonhar algum dia.

Acordou quando o sol ainda nascia. Jogou rapidamente uma capa desbotada e puída sobre os ombros, ainda com as vestes do dia anterior, calçou as botas opacas e saiu da construção, afastando-se de sua sombra rapidamente.

Quando já não mais via a construção onde vivera pelos últimos anos, deitou-se sobre uma pedra chata que havia por ali, e observou o sol subindo no céu. Após algumas horas, podia sentir o calor do astro.

Suas costas estavam doloridas, por estar havia horas na mesma posição, mas ele não se importava. Para quem era submetido à Cruciatus uma vez por semana, o que era uma mera dor nas costas?

Não sabia o que fazia ali todas as manhãs. Talvez o fizesse na esperança de se iludir de que ainda era livre. Mas não o conseguia. Apenas ficava ali, olhando para o céu, até que alguém o lembrasse que o seu turno nas masmorras começaria dali a minutos ou que tinha que realizar alguma tarefa ridícula, fazendo com que a marca em seu braço queimasse vermelha.

Ele sentia que algo importante aconteceria nos próximos dias. Havia uma agitação no ar que lhe confirmava. Mas o quê? Quando? Não sabia. Não lhe contavam mais nada. Estava ali apenas para fazer parte dos números do Ministério e enfileirar as fileiras de Voldemort.

O sol se pusera. E ele se recolhera. Encarava o teto de seu quarto, quase dormindo, quando batidas urgentes soaram na porta. Não respondeu. E então a porta se escancarou com um estrondo.

E ali estava ele. Lúcio Malfoy. À sua frente, os olhos cinzentos faiscando furiosamente. E vestido primorosamente, como ele próprio um dia se vestira. Ele pôde ver que Lúcio estudava o quarto, certamente muito mais precário que o dele. Finalmente, as gélidas íris pratas o olharam.

-Ande, levante-se! O Lorde quer vê-lo!

-Agora?

-Sim, por quê não? Estúpido...

Levantou-se da cama. Sequer olhou-se no espelho. Sabia o que veria. Então, seguiu Lúcio pelo corredor. Ao chegarem a uma porta dupla, o mais velho lhe ordenou que esperasse do lado de fora.

As horas se arrastaram. Ocasionalmente, ele podia ouvir gritos.

E então o que aconteceria surgiu subitamente em sua mente. Era freqüente nas cerimônias de iniciação que os iniciados tivessem de matar alguém predeterminado, para provar sua lealdade.

Ele seria morto. E então ele se sentiu invadindo por ondas de pânico e desespero. Subitamente não queria morrer. Mas agora não havia volta.

Depois do que lhe pareceram horas, foi conduzido ao interior do aposento. Havia apenas uma pessoa encapuzada. Os outros já haviam sido dispensados.

Forçou-se a manter a máscara que não traía emoções ou sentimentos, a máscara de um Malfoy.

Antes que a figura encapuzada se mostrasse, ele se viu frente a frente com Voldemort. Sabia que o outro tentaria invadir seus pensamentos. Mas ele não o permitiria. Bloquearia todos eles, fazendo com que o invasor visse apenas escuridão, sem os flashes típicos de lembranças e pensamentos.

Caído de joelhos no chão, devido à Cruciatus que Voldemort lhe lançara, de frustração por não conseguir ter acesso à seus pensamentos, a figura encapuzada se adiantou.

-Abaixe o capuz, querida. Quero que seu rosto seja o que ele vê enquanto morre.

-Se assim o deseja, milorde.

O capuz foi abaixado. Ele foi imediatamente capturado pelos cabelos e pelos olhos. Os cabelos dourados contrastavam com os olhos que faiscavam em verde, cinza e, principalmente, azul.

E então um raio verde voava em sua direção.

E então o nada...

"But silent let me sink to earth,  
_Mas silenciosa me deixou afundar na terra_

With no officious mourners near:  
_Sem pranteadores intrometidos por perto_

I would not mar one hour of mirth,  
_Eu não estragaria uma hora de alegria_

Nor startle friendship with a tear."

_Nem assustaria a amizade com uma lágrima_

N/A

bom, essa fic eh um presenti de aniversariu, atrasadu u q? dois meses? ah, algo assim...

Bom, bekaraujo, essa fic eh dedicada pra vc, desculpa a demora tah?

e eu sei q vc naum gosta qdu u Draco morre, mas naum pude me conter, eu tinha que matar eli...

Espero reviews, mm q seja pra dizer q u final tah uma porcaria!

jinhus

Eternal Requiem

P.S: o poema nu final eh du James Joyce, se naum me enganu


End file.
